Coils of vehicle inductors generate heat during operation. This heat results in power losses of the vehicle inductors. Known inductor thermal management systems rely on a thermal plate to assist in managing thermal conditions of vehicle inductors. However, these systems may not be optimally efficient and typically use a potting compound to transfer heat from the coils to the thermal plate in an indirect cooling scheme.